


Pyjamas

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship-ish date night with Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyjamas

Blaine opens the door to his apartment and you step inside behind him, taking off your shoes while still holding onto your bag.

Once you're both inside, he locks the door and you wait for him to show you around.

There isn't really that much to show, you realize, taking it in.

You remember him telling you how he keeps all his consoles and TV in his bedroom since he never has many people over and that he's more of a "go out and do stuff kinda guy."

Except with you. You begged to see his place when he told you not many people have been there yet. "I want to feel special," you had reasoned with a fake pout, which made him smile and eventually agree.

"So," he says, interrupting your thoughts. b"This is it. That's the living room, rarely used, the kitchen, semi used, and the bedroom, pretty much the only room I spend time in," Blaine says, pointing out each room as he explains.

You quirk your eyebrow at his last statement and he winks at you suggestively before you both let out a little laugh. "Do you even have a bathroom?" you ask, jokingly.

"No. I have a litter box in the kitchen for if I really need to go but usually I just hold it."

You wait for him to give some indication that he's joking and when you don't receive one your mouth falls open a little. "Nah, nah I'm kidding, I swear. The bathroom's through my bedroom," he finally says and you sigh in relief before smiling.

"Well then I'd better go get changed. This wouldn't be pyjama gaming with Blaine without pyjamas." He nods in agreement, "hey, do you want anything to drink when you come out?"

"Uhh yeah I'll have whatever," you say over your shoulder as you walk through his bedroom into the tiny bathroom.

Taking off your clothes you swiftly change into your onesie, not quite making it all the way on account of your head getting stuck in the hole. For some reason the zipper had decided to freeze up at the top when you were getting into it and now it was too late to change that. Pulling on the fabric you realize it won't budge and to avoid any tearing you decide to ask for help.

Using your hands you find your bag, then the doorknob, open the door and feel around the room till you find his bed. Sitting down you call out to him, simply asking him to come.

You hear him walk in and he lets out a laugh with a bit of a snort. "Oh my god, I think you might have broken the universe Y/N," Blaine announces as he walks into the room. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm not cute I'm stuck, help me out, c'mon," you try to say seriously but end up laughing along at the thought of how ridiculous you look.

He walks over to the bed, pauses for a moment and then tries to pull the hole around your head.

"You gotta get the zipper unstuck," you explain and he messes around with it until it comes undone, zipping it down a bit.

"Freedom," you announce as your head slides through and you can finally breathe again.

"That's so much better! Thanks," you tell him and he walks back to the kitchen to retrieve your drinks.

Handing yours to you he sets his on the TV stand, "I'm just going to go get changed really quick and hopefully not get stuck like you," he teases. Heading into the bathroom he misses you rolling your eyes and sticking your tongue out at him.

Looking around the room you locate the remote on his nightstand and turn on his TV.

You're glad the disc is already inside so you don't have to move. Instead you sit there, legs crossed, trying to figure out the settings. He doesn't take much longer before the bathroom door opens and he joins you on the bed, throwing his clothes in the hamper.

His onesie is adorable and you aren't afraid to tell him. He blushes at your compliment and replies with, "I'm no match for the pj queen." You smile and nod at your new nickname, "good to see you recognize royalty. Now, how do you work this thing?"

"Ah sorry it's old as shit, here I'll do it," he reaches out for it and you pass it to him, "make yourself comfortable Y/N." "Gladly," you think to yourself as you get under the covers, still sitting up but feet and legs warm as can be.

For a single guy Blaine has a lot of pillows, you grab two to lean back as he hands you an xbox one remote. The game loads up and he scoots back to sit next to you. Both turning to each other you declare, "bring it on."


End file.
